


Francis but not Bacon

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Almost smut but no smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first christmas together. Also theres a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Francis but not Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pretty much self indulgent fluff, inspired by watching Home Alone and Got7s Confession Song .. It didnt come out quite as I planned and definitely not as good as I planned but hope you enjoy!

It's their first Christmas together.  
Youngbae imagined it to go a bit differently than its turning out to be. He doesn't mind that they don't have a big apartment yet or a cozy fireplace. He does mind however, that Seungri isn't paying him any attention.  
"Would you STOP singing that Mariah Carey song? It's movie night!" Youngbae cuddles up next to their new kitten, sighing.  
"It's not my fault that Mariah is an actual queen." Seungri jabs his index finger into Youngbaes chest and plops down pouting.  
"You only know two of her songs," Youngbae is almost assaulted by a pillow "Now be quiet and let's enjoy the movie."  
"Why do we have to watch Home Alone anyway? It's not like were twelve!"  
"What do you suggest we watch then?" Youngbae grabs his hot chocolate from Seungris hungry hands and takes a sip, arching his eyebrows.  
"OOH! Maybe there's a Christmas themed porn out there. Let's google!"  
Youngbae decides then that it's their last Christmas together.

*  
They're cuddled up now, Seungris soft hair tickling Youngbaes neck as he lies on their tiny sofa, legs propped up on the table.  
Youngbae's petting their new baby, whom Jiyong decided to name Francis, trying to muffle a yawn.  
During the scene where Kevin runs from the cops, he notices Seungri playing with his phone.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Texting Dae," Seungri stares at the last marshmallow left on their table.  
"He's worried about Seunghyun." He grabs it.  
"Why?" Youngbae's mood is now turning sour. He's definitely worried about their friends but this is the one night they'll have for themselves, since both of their families are flying in tomorrow. For a week.  
Daesung can wait a while.  
"That idiot wants to propse to Jiyong! They don't even have rent money. What do you think about this?" Seungri's words are slurred by the marshmallow, his breath coming out in small sickeningly sweet puffs.  
"We can talk some sense into them later." Youngbae grabs the phone and lets Francis sit on it. Seungri pouts again.

*  
Kevin's mom is hearing some polka hits when Seungris warm hand slides beneath Youngbaes shirt. No way.  
Youngbae decides to ignore his boyfriend but instead gets a handful, well Seungri gets a handful, of a lot more than he was asking for.  
"Babe, stop." Youngbae tries to feign ignorance but Seungri is good. Real good.  
He knows just how to make Youngbae come undone under his fingers and he's using every trick in the book.  
Heat pools in Youngbaes stomach as Seungri starts pumping him slowly. His half lidded eyes catch a glimpse of Kevin on the screen. Crap.  
"Babe, no. Let's do this later, okay?" Youngbae can feel Harry and Marv, out of all people, judging him.  
Seungri slumps in his seat, retreating his hand.  
"I'm sorry." He pecks Seungri slightly on the mouth  
"I just don't feel comfortable watching an 8 year old boy on screen and getting a handjob. You understand me right?"  
His eyelids feel a lot heavier than before but he can still see the disappointment in Seungris eyes.

*  
He'd fallen asleep.  
Seungri's hand is pushing through his hair making sparks of pleasure run down his spine. Soft purring is heard on his left.  
Kevin is hugging his mother as Youngbae opens his eyes and hears a soft sob, now from his right. Could it be?  
"Oh my god! Are you crying?" His voice is groggy but the words are still out there.  
"No I'm not!" Seungri jumps from the couch making his way to the kitchen, accidentally bumping into their tree.  
The ornaments jingle and Youngbae takes that as a cue to go after him.  
Seungri's sleeves are wet from tears and he busies himself with making more hot chocolate.  
Youngbae tries to prod the truth out of him but Seungri wont say a thing. Something is definitely up.

*  
They're back on the couch. Francis is making herself comfortable on Seungris lap this time. Youngbae feels a tinge of jealousy.  
"What do you want to watch next? We can always google that porn.." Youngbae tries to make Seungri laugh but nothing.  
What the fuck is going on?  
"Is this about me being a bit crude earlier? I'm sorry, It's just that I really wanted us to spend a nice evening together and I guess I didn't think about what nice means to you."  
Seungri clears his throat.  
"Stop acting so guilty. It's me who started crying not you. And I'm okay. Really."  
Youngbae knows his expression must be cold and blank. Seungri agrees with a wince.  
"Okay fine. There is one thing.. but It doesn't matter anymore."  
"Why are you so difficult?" Youngbae sighs but grabs Seungri's hand reassuringly.  
"I uhh.." Seungri gets up from the couch and starts pacing around. Youngbae runs his fingers through his hair and waits.

*  
It feels like it's been an hour already and this is serious. Is Seungri scared of meeting his folks again? Is he embarrassed about their apartment?  
"Spill."  
Seungri doesn't look at him and Youngbae feels it like a punch to the gut. What if he doesn't want to be with him anymore?  
"Okay so uhh.." Seungri coughs and avoids his gaze "Remember that thing I told you about earlier?"  
Youngbae shrugs his shoulders.  
"That Mariah is a queen?"  
Seungri grunts and throws a pillow at him, which Youngbae swiftly catches.  
"No that thing about Jiyong and Seunghyun. Ring a bell?"  
Youngbaes eyes wander to the mistletoe on their door frame, just a few steps away from Seungri.  
"Yeah sure, what about it?"  
"It..It's not actually about Jiyong and Seunghyun."  
Youngbae stares at his boyfriend and then at Francis, who couldn't care less. What?  
"Did Daesung lie?"  
Seungri grabs his hair in frustration and looks at him with so much fear and desperation that Youngbae is now 100% sure, that they're going to break up.  
"Are you breaking up with me?" He stands from their couch and startles Francis, who jumps up onto Seungris shoulder, a bit scared.  
"No! What? I am the one who wants to propose! To you!" Seungri doesn't look at him and chooses to stare intensely at their kitten instead.  
Youngbaes head is spinning. And he wishes to get punched in the gut for real this time, just to confirm that this is happening.  
"Really?" He stands up and inches closer to Seungri.  
"Yeah, I just didn't know if you would say yes so I kinda tried to ask your opinion the other way around." Seungri rubs Francis' head and she purrs in delight.  
"And you totally blew me off," Seungri looks at him for a split second, his eyes full of hurt.  
"Hold up. You didn't even give me a chance. If we would've discussed this later.. Well yeah I'd have told you how stupid of an idea it is."  
Seungri's shoulders visibly tense.  
"And how moronic it is for two broke dudes, who cant pay rent, to start planning a wedding.."  
Youngbae hopes he gets a chance to finish before their kitten is thrown, claws first, at his face. Seungri wouldn't do that though. He cares too much about Francis.  
"But I also would have told you that no matter how broke.. Loving someone is all that matters."  
Francis doesn't end up on his face after all.

*  
They're making out under the mistletoe. Youngbaes hands on Seungris flushed cheeks and the latters' fingers grabbing hungrily not at hot chocolate but at the front of his pants.  
"Hey, stop."  
Youngbae looks at his boyfriend, no fiance, with lust filled eyes and hope. Hope, that this is a joke.  
"Let's watch Love Actually!" Seungri smiles widely at him and starts kissing a wet trail down Youngbaes throat.  
"Fuck Love Actually." Youngbae kisses his fiance and stops "Wait no, I'd rather fuck you."  
Seungri hits him for the lame joke but doesn't protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> Hopefully yall got some cute xmas feels out of this! :)


End file.
